The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale--Hybride. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of plants in our E-generation of plants, which are not commercially available. More specifically, this new plant is a product of a planned breeding program intended to creat new geranium cultivars with pink or lavender flower color, remarkable precocity, high floral richness, or very upright standing cluster stems. As part of this breeding program seeds were collected from seedlings that had some of these characteristics from the E-generation of plants. These seedlings were grown into plants and Klegrand was selected for further propagation.
This new cultivar was created in 1989 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany, and Teneriffe, Italy, over a four year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.